Miranda Series OC Book
by Camila Esperalo Miranda
Summary: An OC Book for the Miranda Series. Will make more since when the stories go up.
1. CamilaEsperaloDaños-Miranda

**A/N- This is just a overview of the characters for my books on this account. FYI!!**

**\--**

**_Camila Esperalo Daños-Miranda_**

First Name- Camila

Middle Name- Esperalo

Last Name- Daños (at birth) and Miranda (after adoption)

Nickname(s)- Camee, Cam, Mila, Minnie, Shortstop, Phillip, Pip

Age- 12 almost 13

Birthdate- September 7, 2006

Birthplace- San Juan, Puerto Rico

Parent(s)- Valeria Daños neé Rosaria (bio mom), Gabriel Daños (bio dad), Lin Manuel Miranda (adoptive dad), and Vanessa Miranda neé Nadal (adoptive mom)

Sibling(s)- Anthoni Daños (triplet brother), Brielle Daños (triplet sister), Sebastian Miranda (adoptive brother, 4), and Fransico Miranda (adoptive brother, 1)

Best Friend(s)- Brady Soo, Pressley Hosbach, Naomy Diggs and A Jones

Friend(s)- Kamryn Smith, Lilliana Ketchman, Elliana Walmsley, GiaNina Paolontonio, Phillipa Soo, Renee Elise Goldsberry, Jasmine Cephas Jones, Anthony Ramos, Daveed Diggs, Oak *insert last name, Jonathan Groff, Chris Jackson, Thayne Jasperson, Karen Olivo, Mandy Gonzales, and Vanessa Hudgens

Sports- Competitive Dance

Hobbies- Pageants, Drawing, Singing, Acting, and Swimming

Favorite Artist- Lin Manuel Miranda

Favorite Album- In The Heights OBC Recording or Hamilton OBC Recording

Favorite Song- Schuyler Defeated, Carnaval del Barrio, or Respira y Espera 

Favorite Play/Musical- Hamilton, In The Heights, 21 Chump Street, Dear Evan Hansen, Wicked, Heathers, Mean Girls, Legally Blonde, Something Rotten, and Higher Heights

Favorite Movie- Mary Poppins Returns, Infinty War, Endgame, or In The Heights

Favorite Book- Dear Evan Hansen or The Fault In Our Stars

School- Washington Academy for Broadway Kids


	2. BradyRodgersFarrarSoo

**_Brady Rodger Farrar-Soo_**

First Name- Brady

Middle Name- Rodger

Last Name- Farrar (at birth) and Soo (after adoption)

Nickname(s)- Brades, BradyBoo, and B

Age- 13 almost 14

Birthdate- July 10, 2005

Birthplace- Miami, Florida

Parent(s)- Tricia Farrar (bio mom), James Farrar (bio dad), and Phillipa Soo (adoptive mom)

Sibling(s)- Beckett Farrar (bio brother, 16) and Bodey Farrar (bio brother, 8)

Best Friend(s)- Camila Miranda, Pressley Hosbach, and Naomy Diggs

Friend(s)- Kamryn Smith, Lilliana Ketchman, A Jones, Elliana Walmsley, GiaNina Paolontonio, Phillipa Soo, Renee Elise Goldsberry, Jasmine Cephas Jones, Anthony Ramos, Daveed Diggs, Oak *insert last name, Jonathan Groff, Chris Jackson, Thayne Jasperson, Karen Olivo, Mandy Gonzales, and Vanessa Hudgens

Sports- Competitive Dance

Hobbies- Acting, and Singing

Favorite Artist- Ben Platt

Favorite Album- Hamilton OBC Recording or Higher Heights OBC Recording 

Favorite Song- The White's Intro, Jacob the Piragua Man, or Top Of The World

Favorite Play/Musical- Higher Heights, In The Heights, Hamilton, Chicago, or Something Rotten

Favorite Movie- The Greatest Showman or Army Reunion

Favorite Book- To Kill A Mockingbird

School- Washington Academy for Broadway Kids


	3. NaomyGillianJericho-Diggs

**_Naomy Gillian Jericho-Diggs_**

First Name- Naomy

Middle Name- Gllian

Last Name- Jericho (when with mom) and Diggs (when with dad)

Nickname(s)- Na Na, Fluff, Lil Fluff, Baby Na Na

Age- 8

Birthdate- January 14, 2011

Birthplace- Yorktown, Virginia 

Parent(s)- Kaitilyn Jericho (bio mom) and Daveed Diggs (bio dad)

Sibling(s)- Nellie Jericho (sister, 13), Noah Jericho (brother, 5) and Nelson Jericho (brother, 2)

Best Friend(s)- Camila Miranda, Brady Soo, and Kamryn Smith

Friend(s)- Pressley Hosbach, A Jones, Lilliana Ketchman, Elliana Walmsley, GiaNina Paolontonio, Phillipa Soo, Renee Elise Goldsberry, Jasmine Cephas Jones, Anthony Ramos, Daveed Diggs, Oak *insert last name, Jonathan Groff, Chris Jackson, Thayne Jasperson, Karen Olivo, Mandy Gonzales, and Vanessa Hudgens

Sports- Competitive Dance 

Hobbies- Singing, Acting, Doing Hair, and Doing Makeup

Favorite Artist- Idina Menzel

Favorite Album- Hamilton OBC Recording 

Favorite Song- bad guy by Billie Eilish

Favorite Play/Musical- Hamilton, In The Heights, or Wicked

Favorite Movie- Frozen or Mary Poppins Returns

Favorite Book- A-Z Mysteries

School- Washington Elementary for Broadway Kids


End file.
